percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 17
Chris P.O.V The night had claimed the sky, covering it with a blanket of darkness and of course, I couldn't sleep. I got my powers from the night, so it was not surprising that this same power stopped me from sleeping. I looked to my left, all three of them were sleeping soundly. I slowly got out of the tent, making sure not to wake them up. I sat outside the tent, enjoying the silence and calmness of the night. My vision adjusted to the darkness, I took off my glasses as my night vision kicked in, giving me perfect vision. Okay, I've been a jerk ever since I met them, maybe I'll apologise when they wake up or something, maybe. But now I was going to enjoy the non-nauseous, powerful feeling that the night gave me. Then I heard the sound of a bow string being pulled and released(thanks to my heightened hearing), I rolled a side as an arrow flew past me. "I have to say, you have good reflexes." A guy appeared from the darkness, he had red hair and he had a bow in his hand. "Well I don't mean to brag, but I do practice." The comment was meant as a joke, but there was no of me joking in my voice, it was cold telling him I was not intimidated by him. "I remember you, your that guy that attacked us earlier. I thought you might have given up already." I said. "Well you see, I cannot attack you, when Marrie is around." He paused for a while then continued, "I cannot bring myself to do that, neither do I want to attack that Josh character, he is just to powerful. You on the other hand." He paused again letting that threat sink in. "I will have no problem dealing with you." Looking at him now, with his confidence that he could beat me, I just laughed. I pulled my head back and laughed. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you scared? I'm a son of Kratos and also received his gifts! You should be sick with terror!" The guy, who I believe his name was Kynigos, exclaimed. I wiped a tear from my eye, I've been laughing so hard that I'd been crying. "I'm sorry, but ''I will have no problem dealing with you? ''That's funny." "Enough! Now where's the map?" "Don't have it sorry." "So I've just been wasting with you?" Kynigos asked. "Some what." His eyes shifted to the tent and then he started moving for it. I put myself between him and the tent. "Not going to happen, sorry I'm not going to let you hurt them while their asleep." I twisted the ring on my finger twice and pressed the "Stopwatch" button on my watch. "Get out of my way!" He drew a sword and charged at me. "Hope!" I shouted my sword's name, immediately the ring on my finger turned a curved sliver bladed sword and used it to deflect his blow. He came at me again and swung his sword at me. I raised my left hand and deflected the blow with my watch. Then metal unfolded from the watch wrapping my fist with bronze metal. I punched him, but his stepped back to dodge it, then I spun around and kicked him in the chest, a kick that sent him flying back. Heightened leg strength, one of the abilities my mark gave me. Kynigos looked surprised, even scared. "You boasted about how easily you could beat me." Darkness began gathering around me, as if trying to embrace me. "Trust me, ''Kynigos ''when you fight me, your gambling with your life, because if you lose, I will take your life." Taste of Youth <-------Chapter 16 Chapter 18-----> Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page